ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Clutch
"Every eastern pirate of the Clutch is a despicable scoundrel. They are by far the worst and greediest people I have ever met and not one of them is excluded. They will drink with you by daylight and by sundown take a contract to kill you for a single coin. Not one of those dogs bears the common decency of any Sunserii." '--Captain Jordan Alexander, Wanted Eastern Sea Pirate, ''The Similarity 1010 AE.''' Overview The Clutch is a lawless region of Galken. The region is sits too far north for Heimsdale to reasonable maintain control over the large stretches of lands, while citizens of the Darken Vale can't live in the region without being subjected to the hunger that plagues Tierii. The lands were once apart of the Kyic Empire but were the first locations targeted by the Shatterers Gendoi and Olivia in an effort to break the Kyic Empire in half. As a result many Milserii fled to the safety of the Highlands and shelter of the swamps leaving the Clutch abandoned. In recent years, the Merchants of the Ruby have set up several outposts and Merchant Republic cities in the region. Those who choose to live in the Clutch only respond to whoever has the coin to pay them. Leadership There is no central leadership in the Clutch, however, the four most prominent factions of the region each maintain a city that they have dominant control over. Major Cities Dagger Gully Dagger Gully is the Southern most city of the Clutch. Located at the mouth of the desert, Dagger Gully serves as a prominent oasis, port, and trading hub for anyone seeking to travel from Northern Galken into the southern deserts. Dagger Gully is primarily controlled by a group of bandit princes known as the Crown. Krelor's Fist Krelor's Fist is located on the western coast of the Clutch. The city was established as a naval port for the nation of Heimsdale to combat the rapidly growing pirate problem of the Northeastern seas. The main force of power in the city is the Heimsdale military. Due to the roving bandits and constant pirate sieges, Heimsdale is unable to expand their influence in the region past the walls of their coastal city. Beachwood Retreat The northern most coastal city of the Clutch is Beachwood Retreat. The Merchants of the Ruby established the city and it is known as one of the most beautiful places in all of Ilderon. Many high ranking members of the faction choose to live in the city once they have established large trade empires. Due to the general amount of wealth in the city, the area attracts many pirates, but the Merchants are able to maintain an even larger mercenary force to defend the Retreat. Coven Coven is an island located off the northern coast of the Clutch. Much of the island is uninhabited but on it resides a large reclusive citadel known as Galena Mave. Inside the citadel is the Silver Conclave, where the greatest scholars from all across Ilderon are invited to come study. There is a public museum on the island and leaders of the past have used Galena Mave as a neutral diplomatic spot before. Otherwise not much else is known about the inner workings of the citadel.